Selectively Colorblind
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Sasuke knew there was something seriously wrong with the dobe. He just never, in his wildest dreams, imagined what. Noncon, rated for a very good reason. Requestfic for BeautifullySleepDeprived.


**This fic is a request for **_**BeautifullySleepDeprived**_**, so I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, YES Naruto is OOC. I just wanted to make sure you knew that, if you hadn't picked up on it from the summery—Naruto is VERY OOC. This story is also somewhat AU since the Orochimaru thing never happened.**

Something was wrong with the dobe.

Sasuke felt like an idiot for even thinking it; _something wrong with the dobe_… there was nearly always something wrong with the dobe. He was either too happy or too out of control, or too hyper active… really, the idiot had so many things _wrong _with him that Sasuke could hardly keep track.

This time, though, something was seriously off. Naruto was seriously disturbing Sasuke, and that was a difficult thing to do. The Uchiha had seen the fall of his clan, almost been murdered by his own brother… he had lived through horrors no child should ever be subjected to. Now, at fifteen, he was left shifting toward the door just to be further away from the blonde on the other side, talking to Sakura. Naruto was _frightening _him, and he didn't like it.

It had started a couple months back, even though Sasuke had known there was something off about him since they'd met—the odd look here or there—but it was nearly three months ago that he'd first noticed that Naruto was changing.

He didn't really think it was a _change_ in Naruto—more like a change in Naruto's mask. The look Naruto had aimed at him was dark and unreadable, but the feel of it had been there since they'd met. The only difference was that it was open now, unhidden, and it unsettled Sasuke much more than it had beforehand.

Sasuke hated the color blue, hated it with all the passion he could muster in his body. He had disliked it before that horrible day, shortly after his twelfth birthday, but he hated it now. He saw it in his dreams, vivid and almost painful with its intensity. He didn't like it in any shade, dark, neutral, bright, but he despised cobalt. Horrible crystal blue, the worst color he'd ever seen. It unsettled him. It was the color of Naruto's eyes, and it made him sick to his stomach.

His favorite color, on the other hand, was red. The color of his Sharingan, the color of Naruto's fox eyes. He didn't mind Naruto as the fox, he really didn't. Fox Naruto didn't think; he went on instinct—natural instinct to attack. Sasuke was okay with that. The fox couldn't take the time to look at him like he was prey—the fox looked at him like he was the most revolting thing on earth, that he wanted gone. Sasuke almost liked that.

Naruto didn't know he was at the party—a celebration for Neji's sixteenth birthday, which found the brunette shinobi in the back room making out with Gaara, who had mysteriously taken time off to come—and he liked it that way, as well. He barely spoke to Naruto anymore and when they did talk, it was peculiar on Naruto's end and Sasuke didn't enjoy being spoken to in a way that made him think Naruto was thinking about something involving him that he couldn't quite make up his mind on.

"Sasuke-kun."

He looked over at Ino, who held a drink out to him with a carefully structured expression. He took it, peering into it suspiciously. "What is it?" She sighed, taking it and taking a sip.

"Punch," she replied dryly. "Not drugged or alcoholic. I know how you hate alcohol." He looked at it as she handed it back to him before shrugging, taking a sip himself.

"Okay." Ino sighed again, laying a hand on his shoulder and pulling his gaze in her direction again. "Can I help you, Ino?" She bit her lip, her own eyes—_blue_, but not cobalt—flicking toward Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke wrinkled his nose, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach.

"I heard them talking about you earlier," she said at last, dropping the hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't really get the gist of what they were saying—I just heard your name—and the tone… it was weird." Sasuke felt his body stiffen at her words, a click in the back of his mind confirming that something was up.

"Weird how?" he asked, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded, and cleared his throat.

Ino bit her lip again, as if she didn't know how to put it. "Sakura seemed kind of… panicky? Kind of scared, I guess. And Naruto-kun…" She trailed off, her expression contorting. "I don't like him, Sasuke."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at that. "Ino, you never liked him. Why do you feel the need to tell me that?"

Her expression didn't change. "I disliked him before. I mean that I _don't like _him. He's… creepy." She shivered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her for show, but in truth, he had a feeling Ino had picked up on the very vibe that had been upsetting him since August. "His voice was all low and dark—like he was planning on doing something really _wrong_."

Sasuke felt something twist inside him and he felt sick. "I—thank you." The words felt disgusting on his tongue; he'd never thought he'd see the day where he'd have to thank someone—especially Ino—but he decided that the situation called for it. "I'm going to go…" He trailed off, hoping Ino would get the message. He'd have to buy her a drink or something later, though—he couldn't have appreciated the tip off more. He didn't particularly like her, but at least she was a good enough person to let him know that he was being talked about.

"Be safe, will you?" Ino murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. He disliked the contact as much as she disliked Naruto, but he let her. He knew she liked him, and obviously he mattered to her enough for her to care about his well-being.

He left her side, standing behind his two teammates almost instantly, shadowed just enough that they wouldn't notice his presence. He didn't like using chakra to disguise himself—it was a constant effort to keep up and it drained him—but he wanted to know.

"—_illegal, _Naruto!" Sakura was hissing at the blonde, who sat cross-legged in front of the kotatsu in the corner, ignored by the rest of the party-goers, with a bored look on his face. He looked _mature_—if that was what you wanted to call it. He'd lost his baby fat in the past four years, gained several inches and a hard six-pack, and his expression the past few months didn't go too far past bored, intense, or unreadable. Gone were the huge smiles that had always for some reason seemed fake and the laugher that used to ring through Sasuke's head in an almost maniacal way.

"At this point," Naruto murmured back calmly. "I don't _give _a damn if it's illegal. I want to."

Sakura looked playfully scandalized but Sasuke could easily see the pain and worry beneath the carefully composed expression. Sakura _had_ changed in the past few months and Sasuke had the feeling that it was more from being Naruto's confidant than anything else. He didn't like the look of the bags under her eyes, or the way she always looked like she wasn't eating properly. He was worried about her; she looked feeble—unstable, even. "Naruto, that's what worries me. It's more than illegal—it could ruin him! Hell, it could ruin anyone!"

Naruto's eyes glittered, making his stomach not in what he refused to call fear. "Maybe, Sakura-chan, I want to ruin him?"

"You're crazy," she said at last, sliding an inch away as discretely as she could. "You're insane, Naruto. I mean it. You've lost your mind—how can you even think that this is right in any way, shape, or form?"

"I don't think it's right," he snapped. "I think it's what I want." His eyes flashed and for a moment, Sasuke could have sworn they'd gone red again. He almost hoped that they had, right after hoping that his teammates weren't talking about him. "What I want, I get… unless you're going to do something about it?" She dropped whatever semblance of a façade she still had intact and her already sallow skin turned an unpleasant shade of green.

Slowly, she shook her head. "I'm not getting in the middle of this," she forced out, her voice quiet and tense. "If anyone asks, I had no idea of what you're going to do."

Naruto leaned back and smirked. "You're weak, Sakura. But maybe that's what I like about you. I can sit here and know that you won't rat me out, because you're a fucking _coward_." Sasuke's frown merely deepened, but inside, he was seething. How dare he talk to her like that? She was anything but a coward.

"I'm not," she managed to say, standing jerkily, like her body was locked, making it difficult to move. "I'm not a coward, Naruto—I'm loyal to my teammates… to my friends." She made a small sound that was almost a sob. "Even if they've gone completely mad." She hurried away and Sasuke understood the feeling of needing to be anywhere but there. He had that feeling often nowadays.

Sasuke backed away slowly, hoping against hope that Naruto wouldn't hear his retreat. He left the party, standing outside for several moments before taking a deep breath and re-entering, making it seem like he'd just arrived. He didn't want Naruto knowing he knew something was up—but damn it, he wanted to At the same time, he really _didn't_ want to know… he couldn't make up his mind.

He made his way to Sakura's side, who was still shaking over by the refreshments table. He saw those horrible blue eyes following him and when Sakura turned to him in surprise, he thanked whatever god that was out there that her eyes were green.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted him weakly, the hand holding her drink trembling. "I didn't think you were going to come." He forced a smile, nodding and taking a drink himself.

"I decided to come last minute since I knew you and Naruto would be here." At the mention of their teammates, Sakura's eyes veered downwards, toward her feet, and Sasuke frowned. "Are you… all right?" He wasn't used to asking that question, but he had to know. "You look sick."

She smiled wryly. "You know, a couple months ago and I would have been ecstatic that you care enough to ask." She paused and seemed to downright _wilt_. "But I'm too tired. I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." She pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks." But he didn't let her go; he didn't want to know what would happen if he did. Sakura had gotten on his nerves for the first twelve years of his life, but in the past three, she'd grown into a powerful ally and a very good friend—and he didn't have too many of those.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know what's going on, but—" The stricken look on her face cut him off and he knew without turning around that _he _would be standing there with that damn infuriating smirk he'd obviously stolen from the Uchiha himself.

"Sasuke-kun! I was hoping you'd show!" He turned to find the blonde standing there as he'd predicted, his eyes alit. There was something in the way those cobalt eyes examined him that made a shiver run down his spine in a decidedly uncomfortable way. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Well, what do you want, dobe?" he snapped, forcing himself to act normally.

Naruto laughed, the sound chilling. "Nothing much, teme. I was just wondering if I could spend the night, maybe?" Behind him, Sakura was shaking like a leaf, breathing harshly. "My place is a mess and it's late… I won't be too much of a bother, I promise. I'll just sleep, and be gone before you know it."

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't even consider it, but he wanted to know what was up with Naruto—maybe even get the carefree Naruto back, minus the creepy looks he sometimes had. If what he'd heard was right, Naruto was planning something so _wrong _it was illegal, and he needed to be talked down. He was going to ruin someone. Sasuke wanted, at the very least, to know what he was going to do.

"Tch," he said at last. "Fine. Whatever. But you don't bother me, you got that?"

His smirk made Sasuke's blood run cold. "Crystal, Sasuke-kun. Crystal."

Maybe an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto walked slowly toward Sasuke's apartment. He planed to gain ownership of the Uchiha estates once he turned sixteen, but until then, he would stay at his apartment. He hated the small two-bedroom flat with everything he had, almost as much as he hated the color blue. The apartment was in the middle of Konoha, a loud and boisterous city to say the least, and he got little sleep. The Uchiha estate was on the edge of the village and quiet, rarely disturbed.

"You know, I haven't seen you around much lately, Sasuke-teme. Where have you been?" Naruto asked as the rounded the corner, Sasuke's building standing at the edge of the street. "It's been a couple months since we've hung out."

Sasuke snorted. "You know, maybe it's you. I haven't seen you, and I haven't felt the need to seek you out." Not to mention the fact that he'd been avoiding the blonde like the plague. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Maybe you're right," he chuckled, opening the door to the building for Sasuke, who walked in with a suspicious look at the Uzumaki. "I've been spending time with Neji as of late, actually. A few techniques he's been teaching me."

"_Neji_ has been teaching you things?" he asked, climbing the stairs. "I find that hard to believe. What are you going to tell me next, that he's instructing you on Hyuuga shinobi techniques specifically?" Naruto's small smile wasn't reassuring, leaving Sasuke standing there in confusion and the slightest hint of fear as Naruto unlocked his apartment.

_When did Naruto take my key…?_

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto called in a soft voice. He felt a tanned hand encircle his wrist lightly and pull him in, snapping him out of his daze. "Mm… Sasuke-kun, do you want to know what Neji taught me? I had to really beg to get him to, but it was worth it in the end."

"What's that?" Sasuke forced, his mouth exceedingly dry. Naruto's sweet look slipped off and a nasty smirk made its way to his lips.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "You're standing within the boundaries of my eight trigrams."

Sasuke's eyes widened so quickly it almost hurt and he felt a sharp finger jab at one of his pressure points, distracting him long enough for Naruto to effectively block every chakra point in his body. Naruto was much slower than Neji, but much more forceful. Sasuke keeled over, dropping to his knees with a long groan.

"Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms," he coughed harshly, hating the taste of copper in his mouth. Naruto shut the door with an almost awe-filled smile. "You—don't have byakugan—how—"

"Hm, it was a lot of work," Naruto explained innocently. "Lots of training—had to scare Neji half to death to do it. Never thought it possible to scare him, but…" He shrugged, another smile gracing his lips. "I guess the nine-tail is much more _intimidating _that I thought." He laughed. "I had to memorize every single tenketsu point since I can't just see them—that wasn't easy. And from there it's a lot of guess-work involved without the byakugan, you're right—I can't see the trigrams like Neji can."

"Why?" Sasuke spat, feeling blood run down his chin. He could see how Neji had been shocked that Naruto could still fight after receiving this treatment at the chunin exams three years ago—he couldn't access his chakra at all and his body felt physically drained. "What do you gain from attacking me? Or are you just planning to start with me and move on to the rest of Konoha?"

"No, I just want you," Naruto chuckled in reply. "Why would I need to attack the rest of Konoha? None of them have your tight little ass, after all." Shock filtered through his body slowly at first, then in torrents that left him paralyzed even further. Naruto leaned down, breathing in the scent of the raven's hair. "You smell better than I remembered. We haven't been so close in a long time… we should really spar more."

"Naruto," he choked but Naruto just hummed under his breath and yanked Sasuke's head back by the hair, peering into Sasuke's eyes with his own blue pools. He smirked before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that had every pore in Sasuke's body screaming in pain and horror. He gasped in his shock and found himself with a mouthful of Naruto, ramen and blood and that damn _punch _from the party, all rolled up into one, and he bit down on the tongue in his mouth so hard he was sure he'd leave marks.

Naruto jerked backwards, glaring down at Sasuke's defiant body and slapped him so hard his ears rang and his cheek burned. "Sasuke," he said in a cold, angry voice. "You are in no position to defy me, you little bastard." Sasuke could barely believe this was happening. Naruto, attack him? And when had Naruto become such an emotionless, icy person? Sasuke couldn't remember the blonde ever call him a bastard and mean it, but mean it he had.

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto just sneered, peering down at him with those cerulean eyes. That may have been worse than the kiss, those eyes—he wished Naruto would just look away, anywhere but at him.

He didn't have to worry about it for long because soon enough he was kicked just under his ribs, hard enough to fling him onto his back, wheezing. He cried out but the sound was barely audible. It was, however, enough to make his assailant laugh. "Do you really think you're getting out of this, Sasuke? I've wanted this for so long, I'm shocked you haven't figured it out." He leaned down, brushing the hair from Sasuke's face gently. "I can see the looks you give me, you know. It's obvious what you think of me. I _scare _you." He leaned in closely, a peculiar expression on his face.

"You scare everyone," Sasuke rasped. "Sakura isn't sleeping or eating properly… god knows how you've affected Neji."

"And you're here," Naruto concluded with a chuckle. "Yes, I know. Sakura told me I was damaged earlier, told me I was crazy—that I'd never overpower you, and that even if I did, I would break you in two." Naruto laughed at the thought and Sasuke closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the positively glowing expression of his doom. "I so _want _to break you, Sasuke," he whispered, leaning in close. He licked a line up Sasuke's neck and the raven shuddered before he felt sharp teeth dig into his neck and he screamed then.

It wasn't a very powerful cry—it was airy and quiet, full of pain. No one would hear. But Naruto heard, and Naruto laughed before biting again, digging his knee into Sasuke's groin at the same time. Fiery pain shot through is body from two points—three, when Naruto threaded his fingers in raven hair and yanked so hard he felt like he was being scalped.

"You can't do this," Sasuke hissed when he had his breath back. "You can't!" Inside, he felt the same fear he had when he'd found his brother standing over his parent's bodies. Dread, foreboding—he knew it would happen. _Why_? He could barely feel his despair over his growing terror. He felt… he felt _sick_.

"But I can," Naruto said at last in a bored voice, like he'd grown tired of listening to Sasuke resist. "Stop talking, Sasuke." Sasuke opened his mouth to scream at him, to try and knock some sense into him as Naruto settled over him, pinning him, but no words came out. Instead he felt pain flare from his neck and when Naruto pulled his hand away from the Uchiha's neck with a sickening grin, five sharp talons were red with blood. Sasuke saw the red, his favorite color, and felt the blood from his throat that still flowed, felt his torn vocal cords and he threw up, retching with a twisted feeling in his stomach.

Naruto tsked at him, standing and dragging him by the arm away from the vomit on the wood floor. "Nasty, Sasuke," he murmured. "Go and ruin your pretty blood with sick."

Naruto kicked him again and he coughed so hard he felt like he was going to puke again, but he resisted and Naruto leaned down again, undoing the button on his shorts. Sasuke struggled, but he felt so _weak_. Annoyed at his continued defiance, Naruto slipped a kunai out of his weapons pouch and simply slit the sides of his khakis, ruining them, not that Sasuke would ever willingly wear the clothes he had on again anyway.

"Commando?" Naruto snorted. "I should have known. You're such a simple person." Sasuke blinked at him. Had Naruto just said what he thought he had? "Yes, Sasuke, don't give me that look. I called you simple. You are, you know. You've got this _woe-is-me_, angst thing going on but I've seen past it. You know what I think, Sasuke? I think you're just a frigid bastard and you need to broken. Maybe then you can feel again."

Sasuke's ears were ringing again as Naruto grasped his flaccid cock, hating himself for responding to the stimulus. His erection grew until Sasuke was so hard it hurt with the rest of him, matching the bulge in his teammate's casual black pants. He'd dropped the orange some time ago, thank god, and dressed like a normal shinobi. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care except the errant thought—he'd rather be raped by a _shinobi _than a construction worker. The orange was hideous.

Then all thought went out the window as he was jerked onto his knees and he heard the clinking of a belt being undone. His eyes widened as his situation really settled beneath his skin, making him itch and he thrashed as much as he could in his weakened state. He heard the cap of a bottle and something blunt and slick was pressed against his entrance and he cried out again, not even noticing that no sound came out, tears pricking his eyes.

_No! _He hadn't cried in years but he did now, trembling and unable to control his body in the slightest. His arms weren't strong enough to keep the top half of his body upright and he slumped on the ground, his ass in the air and when Naruto pushed himself in with a pleasured groan, Sasuke screamed again against the cold floor, his cheek pressed into the blood left by his neck. He was broken already, dazed to the point that he didn't even realize the scream was inside his own head. His voice was gone, cut and mangled with his vocal cords but he heard his own screams in his head well enough.

The pain from Naruto's breaching of his body was excruciating, but when the blonde moved with a lusty moan, fire shot through his spine and he silently screamed himself hoarse, trying to get a sound out desperately when his lack of speech hit him. He managed a hoarse, scratchy sound that wasn't quite a groan, but nothing else would come out.

Naruto let loose on his body, jerking him around to suit his own pleasure, tearing him in half, filling him. He felt him, felt his own empty climax, and felt it when Naruto came as well. Naruto collapsed onto him, crushing him, but Sasuke couldn't speak. Weakly, he attempted to throw him off to no avail.

It was completely silent for several minutes while Naruto caught his breath. "That was nice," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Even better than I thought it would be." With a blood-stained talon, he scratched a line up Sasuke's cock and Sasuke watched without really seeing the little white line become red as blood welled.

Naruto got up and left with a blown kiss, leaving Sasuke on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He couldn't see the red he had liked so much anymore, he thought while he wallowed in the pain, physical and mental. He couldn't see any color at all; it was blocked from him—all except one shade of cobalt blue.

The beautiful, horrible cobalt blue eyes, watching him from the shadows long after the cause of his pain had left.

**Aaand, I've done it again. I am so twisted, lol.**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
